monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kishori
Appearance Kishori has long black curly hair, fair(ish) skin, and brown eyes. She wears the traditional outfit of apsaras, or a sari. Personality She is super sweet and bubbly, prone to fits of giggles and outbursts of song and dance. But don't let that fool you, she does have quite the fierce, rebellious side, which is what caused her to be cursed into horse form and cast out of heaven. She is also super protective of those she loves, mainly Pranay, who she is obsessed with ever since he freed her of her curse. Abilities Shapeshifting Ever since she was released from her curse, she has the ability to shift between horse and apsara form. Immortality Flight Fun fact, she can fly, no wings needed. Teleportation She can travel between realms, one of the many perks of meeting Pranay. Telepathy This ability mostly works in horse form, since horses can't really talk out loud the way humans do. Dance of Destruction When she was just an apsara, she was a devout follower of Kali, and one of the things she picked up was the Dance of Destruction that Kali did, but being an apsara and not nearly as powerful as a goddess, the affects of Kishori doing this is not as great. Does shake the ground though. Relationships Family She has not seen any of her family since being cast out of heaven, nor does she have much memory of them. However there are some theories that her mother was Tilottama. Friends She is fairly amiable with everyone, and tries to make friends with anyone Pranay is friends with. Romance She is absolutely obsessed with Pranay Deva, ever since he freed her from Indra's curse, and pledged herself in eternal servitude to him, even though he insisted it was not necessary, and tried to raise her status by giving her godly powers and the title Kishorani, or queen of horses. But that did not stop her from falling madly in love with the guy (it probably made it worse), and now she spends her days following him everywhere. He pretends that he isn't interested in her, but everyone can tell he is slowly falling for her too. Enemies The only being she doesn't get along with is Indra, mostly because he cursed her. Other Stuff Due to her rebellious nature, she was cursed and cast out of heaven by Indra, when she refused to dance for him with the other apsaras, as she felt that he did not treat the apsaras fairly, using them and sending many to their deaths. This angered Indra, who, inspired by her name, which means "colt", he turned her into a horse and cast her out of heaven to earth, where she terrorized many a villager and interrupted every holy ceremony she could find, and nobody could stop her, at least until she was found and stopped by Pranay, who reversed her curse and granted her divine powers. Category:Pdwolverine's oc Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Apsaras Category:Indian Mythology Category:Asian Mythology